


Polaroid

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia teaches Scott how to sled - or at least attempts to, and gets a beautiful gift in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

Malia doesn’t stop laughing for at least five minutes.

Scott patiently waits until she’s done, arms crossed and his foot ticking on the wooden floor.

Eventually, she dramatically wipes a fake tear away, takes a deep breath and looks at him.

“Are you really telling my you don’t know how to sled?”

“Yeah, is that so weird?”

Malia shrugs.

“Sorry, it’s just so funny how our true alpha who always knows _everything_ and can do literally _anything_ doesn’t know how to something so basic as sledding.”

“I’ve never left California. It doesn’t snow in California, so I never had the opportunity.”

Then Malia smiles up at him, all the mockery disappearing from her eyes.

“Come on,” she says as she reaches for his hand.

“I’ll teach you.”

* * *

 

“No, Scott! Scott, lean to your left, your left! Holy sh-" Their sled crashes into a pile of snow, making them fall over and land face first into the cold substance.

Scott gasps for air as he sits up straight, spitting a mouth full of half melted snow next to him. He shakes off the rest of it and pulls his beanie over his red ears.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes as he helps Malia up.

“I have poor coordination.”

“Maybe you should’ve told me that before we got onto the sled.”

Scott’s gaze falters, guiltily looking down. He kicks some snow out of the way and stuffs his frozen hands into his pockets.

Malia takes a step closer to him, lifts up his chin.

“It’s okay, Scott. You can’t be good at everything. Come on, we’ll try again.”

“Are you sure? What if we crash again and you break your arm or something?”

Malia smiles and gives him a kiss on his nose.

“I’m a werecoyote, remember? I’ll live.”

* * *

 

They end up sledding – or at least, attempting to – for hours. When they finally get tired of it and fall into the snow, the world is already getting dark around them.

They stay like that for a while, even though their backs and butts are getting soaked, just staring at the appearing night sky.

Scott even reaches for Malia’s hand in the dark, squeezing it softly.

Malia looks at the boy next to her, his eyes fixated on the sky above them and his smile almost as beautiful as the stars. She scoots closer to him, buries her face in his shoulder.

“You suck at sledding,” she mumbles.

Scott laughs.

“I know.”

* * *

 

Scott is irrationally nervous.

They’re all sitting in a circle on the floor, an empty bottle between them. Though some of them occasionally give each other a kiss, they’re not playing spin the bottle.

The bottle is only there to pick the next person to give their gift.

So far Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Allison, Liam, Mason and Tracy have given their gift. Scott picked Malia, and he’s just praying she’ll like her gift. He spent a long time picking out the perfect one.

She’s sitting opposite of him, having a conversation with Cora by the fireplace. They’re not really paying attention to whose turn it is to give their present.

Her hair looks like autumn leaves in this light and her eyes are darker than ever. They’re a huge contrast to her bright smile.

Stiles gives another twist to the bottle and after a few spins, it lands on Scott.

His heartbeat picks up as he reaches behind him to get his gift and passes it around until it gets to Malia.

Malia looks surprised when the gift lands in her lap and curiously looks around the circle to see whose it is. Scott shyly smiles at her. She flashes a grin back to him, carefully takes the gift and unwraps it.

He can hear her gasp from across the circle.

She holds up an authentic polaroid camera, staring at it as if it’s the greatest treasure known to mankind.

“Where did you find this?” She wonders, her eyes only shortly leaving the camera to look at Scott.

He shrugs.

“I have some connections.” That’s a blatant lie. If there’s anyone who has no connections whatsoever, it’s Scott McCall. The truth is, he had looked for it for days, going from shop to shop to find the perfect polaroid camera. But he makes sure his heartbeat is steady as he tells her that white lie so she won’t know he isn’t telling the truth.

He has never seen so much affection in Malia’s eyes as now. For just a moment, only for him, she tears down every last wall around her. She invites him into her soul for just a heartbeat. Just long enough to see the girl she’s been hiding for so long, the girl she believed died with her mother and sister.

But then Erica spins the bottle again and their moment is over. Scott focuses back on the gift giving, but he can feel Malia’s eyes on him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

She corners him later that night, when most people have found their way back to their room and the lodge is quiet.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hi. Did you like your gift?”

Malia nods, takes a step closer to him.

“Now I feel bad I gave you such a crappy gift.”

“It wasn’t crappy,” Scott assures her. She had given him a CD she had burned herself with his favorite music on it. ‘For when it gets hard’, she had written on it. Only Malia knows how much Scott has been struggling lately. Only she knows how he still sometimes thinks the world would be better off without him.

She takes his hand, pulls him closer to her. He clumsily steps forward, almost bumping into her.

“Come on. Let’s take a picture together.” She pulls out her now camera, turns it so that it’s facing them and presses their faces together. Scott’s arm creeps around her waist and he feels his lips curling into a relaxed smile.

 _Click_.

The polaroid camera sticks out its paper tongue and Malia grabs her first polaroid picture ever. They wait until it’s dry, an easy silence settling between them. If he focuses really hard, he can hear her calm heartbeat.

“Would you look at that,” Malia smiles when the picture is dry and it shows their slightly blurry faces.

“I’m putting this one on my wall when I get home.” She stuffs the picture in her back pocket, then moves forward to give Scott a kiss on the cheek. Before her lips land on his skin, he turns his head so that she’s now kissing him full on the mouth instead. She doesn’t pull back.

Her hands find their way to his neck as his hands cup her cheeks. She only stops to say: “Merry Christmas, Scott.”

“Merry Christmas,” he responds before pulling her back into their kiss.


End file.
